Battle of Two God Emperors
Friendly Reminder This is not an actual war, but merely a concurrent holy war on both front during the Bored War. This page is created purely for recreational and humor. Genesis During the Rum War, the Dioists Force launched full scale assault on Arrgh, crippling their forces. Shortly after that, an innocent alliance named Vanguard who were a part of Arrgh! associate got under attacked by the evil Dioists, as part of Dioists Force's raiding policy. The attacks on Vanguard gained international recognition and alarmed Bio Drando, the archenemy of Dio Brando. God Bio Drando Emperor was summoned to Orbis where he spent a week preparing and converting millions of people to Bioism followers and trained them to become battle ready. God Bio Drando Emperor made the first landfall on February 4th, decimating the DIoists Force through the use of execution methods such as beheading, setting them on fire and various of barbaric methods that a western sphere won't even consider using it. He was determined to liberate the lives from the bullying Dioists Force and pledged to prevent more lives causalities. "I am the only and true god emperor. Thee god shall sweep and blanket Pakistan into eternal snow. Let alone snow become a source of life and a breeding ground for the poor and injuried people caused in this terrible war. The snow itself is warm, full of benevolence and pure even to the infants who touches. I am the god emperor who will save and protect the bullied people and serve as guardian of pride and unity." --- God Bio Drando Emperor Holy Crisis The Dioists and Bioists Force exchanged heat messages and insults as well fighting in the front during the Bored War. Both sides have a very different perspectives on how the future world should look, however both knows it has to be done through the use of might and force to shape the future. 'Dioists' View' God Dio Brando Emperor and the Dioists aims at manipulating everything into their favor, which can be found them using these tactics: bullying small and weak alliances to obey them, embrace Dioism even brainwashing them. Thus, those who are loyal to Dioists become a body of Dioism and can be used to help propel and solidify the Dioists' menace future. A future where Dioism is the supreme religion and the world bows before them; not that everyone wants a future like that in Orbis. Those who defy God Dio Brando Emperor are seen as hostile. God Dio Brando Emperor has attempted it few times and failed miserable. 'Bioists' View' God Bio Drando Emperor and the Bioists aims at preserving and stabilizing the peace in Orbis. They do not believe in oppression, in fact if the people wants to become a follower of Bioism, they are free to choose without obligation. God Bio Drando Emperor is approximately 100 times stronger than God Dio Brando Emperor, making Bio Drando a very formidable god emperor to face against. In a future, God Bio Drando Emperor wants to maintain peace and keep the evil doers to the bottom as long as he can exert pressure on them. A world where both sphere can cooperate and maintain friendships without a cause of trouble and a world where Dioism is near to non-existent is Bio Drando's future The Last Gasp On February 14th, 2016 both god emperors have depleted their forces to last man standing. Both emperors breathe and struggles to endure the two weeks of brutal war. God Dio Brando Emperor and God Bio Drando Emperor refused to surrender to each other, but only to come to an agreement to declare this holy war a stalemate - One of the first stalemate holy war in Orbis History. Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Wars Category:Nation Wars